The Path of a Warrior
by Syranas
Summary: This is about an Eldar child's inspiration to the path of the warrior. Please Review, I would appreciate it completely
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer : The Warhammer 40,000 universe strictly belongs to Games Workshop I own only the main Characters and the Auxiliary characters.

Ok now…

**The Path of a Warrior ******

**Prologue ****  
**

"Come on Lana, we'll miss the ceremony!" Torrenn exclaimed as he raced across the wraith bone surface of Ulthwe. Lana and Torrenn had planed to see the Avatar awaken ceremony all 13 years of their life. They were not going too miss this. Torrenn and Lana ran almost a mile and the shrine was almost in view.

"Torrenn I can see the shrine!" Lana had better eyesight than Torrenn and was a potential psyker to be inducted into the path of the seer. Torrenn however had no psychic power at all and was interested in the path of the warrior ever since he was ten. As Torrenn saw the shrine come into view they picked up the pace. And at speed they raced into the chamber almost knocking down a warlock that was walking inside. "Hey! Watch it!" The warlock cried not realizing that they were only children.

As Torrenn and Lana were Catching their breath they looked over to where the mass of people where gathering. The young king was in view as well as the eldest Exarches from each of the aspect shrines. Torrenn looked in amazement at the shrine taking in all the detail, all the history of this Craftworld's aspect warriors that fight for Ulthwe the Eye of Isha.

The shrine of the war god, Kaela Mensha Khaine, is a sacred place among the Eldar. The throne room where the Avatar sits is behind two bronze doors, no one but the past young kings have seen inside. None of which, where seen again. Outside the throne room are the artifacts of the bloody-handed god that aid in the ceremony. Each placed on it's own golden stand painted with crimson runes of the war god. The arches of wraith bone that bear runes that tell stories and lore of Khaine and his battles, swerve along the walls of the chamber implying the chaotic nature of war.

"Ow!" Torrenn said as Lana jabbed him with her right elbow. "The ceremony is starting." Torrenn stood earnestly and waited as the ceremony started. The young king, elected not three months ago, was ritually disrobed, the Exarches painted the runes of Kaela Mensha Khaine on him. These runes evoke the annular orbit of the sun, its rise in the solar dawn and its inevitable autumn fall. Torrenn watched as they fastened a long mantle on to the young king with a golden pin.

"That's Gotta hurt." Torren said to Lana, "ya" she replied.

"Whoa look at that!" Torrenn exclaimed as he observed the long dark weapon that was handed to the young king. "This weapon is the is the Siun Daellae, the Doom that wails." A farseer standing behind Torrenn and Lana explained. Torrenn had heard of the Wailing Doom but had never seen it before, He was extremely exited.

"Eeeew," said Lana in her disgust as a cup filled with blood was handed to the young king. Again the farseer behind them explained, "This is the cup of Criel, it contains blood from his own body." Again both Torrenn and Lana said in a Chorus "Eeeew."

A chorus of Farseers began to sing and the Exarches began to form a circle. The Farseers sang for 10 full minutes before the bronze doors began to open. They opened slowly but purposefully. The young king slowly entered the throne room from which the doors opened to. Then the doors closed with a loud "SLAM!" The Farseers stopped singing after the doors closed, but yet the Exarches were still in a circle. _Why? _Torrenn thought completely oblivious to the powers of the farseer behind him and Lana.

"The Exarches are in a circle to keep a continuous circuit, it is important for the Awakening young one." Torrenn nodded in realisation not only why the Exarches were in a circle but also that the farseer was reading his mind. He blushed in his embarrassment.

Two hours passed before anything happened and Torrenn and Lana were getting bored. "Patience" the farseer kept saying behind them.

Then suddenly a loud inhuman scream filled the room from the throne room, and the bronze doors opened with an explosion of energy and light. The light was so bright that Torrenn and Lana had to look away. The Exarches stayed in their circuit with all their strength for the Hurricane force winds were blowing at them hard.

Suddenly the Avatar walked out of the throne room. He was carrying the Wailing Doom in his hand, and the mantle was fastened on him with a golden pin. His hands were dripping with blood. His body glowed and white hot molten ichor spat and solidified on his skin. His body was also covered with spirits stones each glowing purple. Torrenn was in awe as the Avatar passed him and his friend. He followed the crowed out side where the army of aspect warriors, guardians, and the seer council were waiting. They waited for the Avatar to step through the open Webway gate and followed him off to war.


	2. Chapter 1

Only 3 Reviews… For those that reviewed thank you for the compliments they really lightened my spirits. Sorry for not updating earlier but school has been hell for the past few months, plus the fact I had to re-write this twelve times so that doesn't really help. 

N. Kage: Eldar may live longer than us but they also learn most of their knowledge at the same ages we do 2-20 and they learn constantly.

001Elvenwarrior: Thanks for the complement, and yes Eldar are like elves… only a lot more futuristic.

Sadgoat: I thank you Sadgoat for your time and complement. I hope to bring this Story to the top!

Before you guys start Ranting on about futuristic showers in this story, **IT'S THE ELDAR! THEY CAN MAKE THEIR OWN WATER FOR GOODNESS SAKE!**

Hope you Enjoy!

The Path of a Warrior 

**Chapter 1: Unsettling Dreams - 17 years later**

"Torrenn!" Lana awoke screaming from her nightmare. She was sweating profusely and was confused out of her wits. Lana realised that she was in her room. She looked around looking at the familiar walls, covered with runes to ward away nightmares. Her desk was piled up with scrolls and books for her studies. "That's right…" Lana said as she started to remember who she was.

Lana was a level two warlock. She had faced many battles in the retinue of the seer council of Ulthwe. Lana was 30 years old, and at 175 centimetres tall. She was a prodigy, a warlock with amazing psychic abilities. She had been a warlock for fifteen years, and she started the path not a year before that. Lana Became a Level two warlock at age 20, and has been one for ten years. She walked out of her room noticing the two guards on either side of the door. She nodded to them as she was trying to figure out why she needed guards in the first place. She dismissed the thought and headed for the showers just down the hall from where she was staying.

As the water poured down her back she started to think about the dream, well… nightmare. She replayed the dream over in her mind. She could still see Torrenn being ritually prepared for the Avatar awakening ceremony…

Lana shuddered at the thought. Torrenn and Lana have been best friends since they were young, and they saw the Avatar awakening ceremony for the first time when they were thirteen. That was the day they finalised their decision to go on their chosen paths. Torrenn chose a totally different path than Lana, the path of the warrior… She feared that Torrenn might lose himself to it and become an Exarch. She didn't want that to happen as Torrenn, her dream might come true. Torrenn might become the Young king if he stepped down the path and loses himself to it.

Lana let out a sigh. "That's not going to happen." Lana reassured herself, "At least… not for another 60 or 70 years." That thought of inevitability scared her, so she stopped thinking about the dream, dismissing it as just a nightmare.

Lana stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a warlock robe. She walked to her room, and nodded to the Guards. She entered her room and got dressed in her warlock dress robes and rune armour. She reached over to the Ghost helm on her desk when she realised that she had a mission today. "Great, another mission…" She said in an unmotivated tone. She picked up her ghost helm and walked out of her room and turned left and went down the hall. She was leading this mission today, and she was picking out her team. "Hrm…" Lana thought a moment, "I need some Striking scorpions for this mission." "I wander if Torrenn might want to come." Lana walked out of the building and headed towards the Striking scorpions aspect Shrine.

Torrenn dodged to the left as the chain-sword barely missed his shoulder. The space marine stumbled over as his chain-sword whirled and sliced the thin air. Torrenn took the opportunity for an easy kill; he raised his own chain-sword and fired his Mandiblaster, penetrating the marine's armour in the leg arm and torso. Torren revved up his chain-sword and swung it viciously at the marine's neck. Amazingly the space marine lifted his own chain-sword to block it. In mid-swing Torrenn jumped back from the marine, remembering how vicious marines where up close. The weight of the power armour alone was more than four times Torrenn's weight. The Marine stood up and charged at Torrenn, revving up his chain-sword. "Don't you humans ever tire?" Torrenn asked rhetorically as he raised his Shurikin pistol at the charging marines head. He pulled the trigger and thousands of tiny shurikins flew tearing the marine helmet apart. The marine's legs went limp and the dead weight fell to the ground. "pfft, should of done that sooner." Torrenn said scoldingly to himself. The Body disappeared along with the arena environment, replaced with the striking scorpion's holographic training arena.

* * *

Torrenn looked around the room puzzled why it stopped. "Why the heck?" Lana entered the room giving him the answer he was looking for. "Torrenn I need you on a mis-" Torrenn interrupted, "Mission eh? What's the cool meddling we're doing this time? Are we Infiltrating and Ork camp? Saving a bunch of sword wind butts? " Lana glared at him. "Ok I'll shut up now…" "Torrenn I need you and your squad to come with me on an observatory mission." Lana said in a commanding voice. "Observatory eh? What are we observing?" Torrenn tilted his head curiously completely forgetting that his helmet and mandiblaster was still on. "Um…Torrenn I would find it more safe for you to take that off, that mandiblaster is liable to fire." Said uneasily. "Oh ya, sorry." Torrenn said as he took off the helmet and mandiblaster. "So what's the mission?" Torrenn asked. "Come with me to find out." Lana walked out the open door with quick smooth strides. "Geez keep me in the dark why don't you?" Torrenn followed leaving the holographic training arena ready for another aspect warrior to walk inside to train.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I didn't post this earlier I've been really busy lately. What kind of Observitory mission you ask? Why that's happening in the next chapter! Thank you for the reviews they really lighten my spirits. 


End file.
